Forget-Him Love Story
by Aqualace
Summary: Kaito is gone, I know that. He's with the salmon-head ex-bestfriend Freak, that I also know. Yet something is making me grasp on to false hope that he's coming back. It's tearing me apart. Yet, in midst of my mourning, without me knowing, you have replaced him... yet who are you? Blonde hair, Cerulean blue orbs. Are you Len? No. Impossible. Lenku


**Hello, peeps! Yes, this is a new fic- Whoa! Hold those tomatoes!**

**I just HAD to write this down, though it may be a little cliché…Well, before you start firing those tomatoes….**

I sobbed, sobbed and sobbed, hoping that you would come comfort me, but no. I cried and cried and cried! But you were no longer beside me, I knew. I chuckled inwardly. Such naïve-ness, such a cliché story I have for a life. You dumped me, ditched me, for that girl…Luka, was it? Oh, yes, Megurine Luka, school queen, damn wretch.

_**I cried, sobbed, whimpered. My eyes, red and puffy, replacing my, was, Twin green orbs. "Sorry, Miku," he said "I just don't think were meant to be anymore..." I stood there, in disbelief. Suddenly, my knees lost strength. I fell to the ground. I stared at them. The words 'you're kidding right?' plastered on my face with a look of disbelief. As if reading me, Luka took Kaito and kissed him. I widened my eyes with horror. No. No…NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! "STOP IT, STOP IT!" I screamed with my head in my hands. Screaming, crying, sobbing, whimpering, choking, tearing apart, almost loosing my sanity. Almost… they departed and Luka glanced at me, smirking darkly. "WRETCH! WRETCH! WRETCH! WRETCH! HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed. Again and again and again. I shouted, screamed. Luka's smirk widened "Oh, my! I truly so sorry Miku…not. But for now…Ta-ta!" they walked off hand in hand. "No…why?" I reached to him, trying to grab him. "Come back…" what did she do to you? What have I done to you? Your eyes have become cold and dull… again. I sobbed and soon, I was lying on the ground. Flashes of people walked past me. Blonde came to comfort me after the other people ignored me. "Shhh…It's gonna be alright," voice with words like velvet lace, twirling and dancing in slow rhythm, comforting me. I stared at him. Tears clouding my vision, I could only make out a pair of cerulean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. I reached to touch him, to feel him. "Kaito…"**_

It was my fault…half of it. Okay, most of it. I sighed.

'_**It's your fault! Your fault! You're fau-'**_

"SHUT UP! I FRIGGEN KNOW IT'S MY FRIGGEN FAULT!" The words echoing through out my room. I sighed again. I was lucky I was the only one home at the time. "Who was he anyway?" memories of the blonde boy was dancing in my mind. "Len, maybe?"

"_**No way. That boy's too… I don't know, weird?"**_

Well, not exactly weird…I don't know… playful? Playful, that's it! My mind clapped for me. The boy's blue eyes and blonde hair matched perfectly though…UGH! STOP! Kaito's coming back, you know that don't you, Miku?

'_**He's not coming back! And it**__'__**s your fau-'**_

"Zatsune, please, give me some time to think positive…"

That's right. I'm crazy enough to give my own conscience a name, Zatsune.

'…_**fine'**_

"Thank you, Zatsune!"

Bell rang, signaling start of school.

"Hey, Miku!" dang, I was trying to avoid him! "Oh, Len…" a confused face embodied his face. "What? Sad to see me?" Yes. "It's nothing," I spun on my heels and fast-walked away. "Hey, Miku!" My pace quickened. He's getting closer. He's getting closer! HE'S GETTING CLOSER! "Miku-" "UN-HAND ME!" Oh. My. God. DAFUQ DID I JUST SAY?! I clamped my mouth. Earning stares from both seniors and Juniors, even the ones in my grade! How disgraceful! Running into the special division, he was stopped by guards telling him to go back to his division. Ugh! dammit! Should've stayed home.

'_**See? Told you.'**_

Shut up Zatsune.

**Yayyy! Me is done! This should've been a one-shot but, ngeh, too long. Okay, you people review or don't expect my to update sooner m'kay? Good! Do you think I need a side pairing for this? Review your answer and the pairing I should use. **

**Now, I shall take my leave! Adieu!**

**- Ellie/ Alice (Pick whichever you like)**


End file.
